Everybody Talks About the Weather (Ryder 10)
Story It’s broad daylight, the heat of the day blazing down. Police sirens sound as they chase through a cornfield, after a Pyronite, shorter and less muscular than Heatblast. Pyronite: Stay away! The Pyronite shoots flames from his hands, propelling himself into the air. However, his flames short out, crashing down to the ground. The Pyronite gets up, groaning. Pyronite: Ugh. I so wish I could fly right now. The police cars pull up, Sheriff Mason getting out. Mason: Alright, Alan! Give it up! Alan: Please! I didn’t do anything! Mason: So the fires and the heat waves aren’t you?! Your powers connect perfectly with it. Alan: It’s not me! Mason: Spray him. A fire truck appears, fire fighters spraying Alan with a hose, Alan’s flames going out. It’s revealed he’s human, with dark skin, wearing a white sleeveless tank top, and jeans. Sheriff Mason goes over to him, pulling him up to his feet. Ryder and Ester are riding through the cornfield, Ryder sweating heavily. Ester screams with joy, more energetic than usual. Ester: Ah, I love this weather! Ryder: (Groans) This weather is killer! How can you take it? Ester: Just a part of my species. I love this kind of weather! The sound of sirens echoes through the fields, Ryder concerned. Ryder: Why are cops here? Ester: Hold on. I’ll take a look. Ryder: How will you? Ester’s neck stretches up over the cornfield, looking around. She spots Mason grabbing Alan, pushing him onto the hood of a police car. Ester: I know him! (She retracts her neck, returning back to her body.) The police are arresting Alan! Ryder: Alan? Ester: He’s a friend of mine. I met him once when he was in my hometown. Please, we’ve got to help him. Ryder: Uh, fine. (Ryder activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Upgrade: I don’t know why I’m doing this. Take the handle. Upgrade rolls off, forming into a motorcycle and riding off. The Tenn-Speed shakes, as Ester scoots forward, taking the handles to prevent a crash. Mason drags Alan over to the car, when an engine revving is heard. Officer: What is that?! Upgrade rides in, the officer firing at him. The bullet bounces off him, as Upgrade keeps rolling forward. The officers run, as Upgrade rams Mason, knocking him down. Upgrade’s neck stretches up off the front of the bike, the eye looking at Mason. Upgrade: Sorry about that officer! (His head stretches over to look at Alan.) You Alan? Alan: (Creeped out) What are you?! Upgrade: The only friend you got right now. Hop on! Alan hops on Upgrade, as Upgrade burns rubber as he rides off, turning around and drove back in the direction he appeared from. Mason gets up, groaning. Mason: After them! The cops get in the police cars, sirens wailing as they give chase. Upgrade rides on, Ester pulling up next to them. Alan: Ester? Ester: (Smiling at him) Hey Alan! Been a while! Upgrade: (Irritated) Can you two flirt later? Take him off! Ester: Uh, right! Ester stretches her arm, grabbing Alan and pulling him over, sitting behind her. She disappears back into the corn, as the Omnitrix times out. Ryder goes tumbling along the dirt path. He spits out a mouthful of dirt. Ryder: Ugh! Disgusting! At least I know I can turn into a motorcycle at will now. The sirens get closer, as Ryder presses the button on his helmet, turning it into a full face helmet. The police surround him, as Mason gets out, gun pointed at him. Mason: You! On the ground! Ryder: Now, officer, can’t we talk about this? Mason: Down, now! Ryder bends down, on his knees. Mason: Now, slowly lift your arms and remove your helmet! Ryder raises his arms over his head, activating the Omnitrix. He slaps it down, the flash of light blinding the officers. Mason: What the? Diamondhead: Hate to do this, officer, but I don’t have time for this. Diamondhead stands tall, as the light of the Sun reflects off his body. The light shines and focuses on the corn, several stalks catching fire. Diamondhead: (Confused) Oookay. That’s weird. Mason: So, you’re helping Alan light all those fires? You in charge of this heat wave, too?! Diamondhead: What are you talking about? You think an alien is responsible, for Diamondhead looks into the distance, the light of the Sun causing a glare. He raises his arm, reflecting some light. A tower is visible in the distance, buried in the light. Mason: Surrender now! Diamondhead: Not going to happen. Diamondhead punches the ground, crystals growing around him like a cocoon. The officers fire at the crystal, a segment eventually breaking, revealing Diamondhead was gone. Ester and Alan are waiting in the corn, as Diamondhead appears, who reverts. Ryder: Alright, start talking. What do the police want with you? Alan: I swear, I don’t know! Ryder: They said you started fires. Alan sighs, as he ignites, revealing his Pyronite form. Ryder steps back, while Ester gets closer. Ester: Ah! Such a refreshing heat! Alan: Yeah, so how you been? Surprised to see you outside the Hotspot. And I thought I was hot. That place is burning! Ester: Well, it sorta caved in. But I've got my own little hotspot right here. Ryder: Once again, please stop flirting! (Ester and Alan look away, both blushing.) Now, I don’t want to get arrested today, but there’s something I want to check out first. I saw this large tower before, barely visible from the light. Alan: You think that’s the source of the heat wave? Ryder: I don’t think it could hurt to look. There’s plenty of weird alien tech. End Scene Ryder, Ester and Alan arrive outside a weather station, a tower shooting large into the sky. Ryder is drenched in sweat, as he leaves his leather jacket on the Tenn-Speed. Alan: Should we be prepared to fight? Ryder: Yeah. I plan on tearing through there with Eatle. He activates the Omnitrix, dialing in Eatle. He then slaps it down. Wildvine: Wildvine?! Alright, let’s try it. Wildvine stretches his fingers, grabbing and tearing the door off the building. The group walks inside, seeing it run by Kraaho. Wildvine: Kraaho?! Ester: What are they doing here? Voice: Excellent question. Seebik comes out of the shadows, smirking. Ester: Seebik! Seebik: Ester, how goes the traitor and destroyer of our culture? Thanks to you, the Hotspot was destroyed. Your father would be ashamed of you. Wildvine: At least he wasn’t a maniac! Seebik: I am a visionary! When our people became homeless, I was the one to take them and led them! I have a mutual acquaintance that shares our appreciation for heat, who was able to get me a Highbreed Weather Tower! It allowed me to create any sort of weather that I desired. Usually used for creating cold weather, I used it to create this glorious heat wave! I have ensured an environment we can survive in! Soon, the weather will spread all over the world, and it will be ours! Mason: Like that’ll happen. Everyone turns around, seeing Mason in the doorway, gun pointing inward. Alan: Sheriff! Mason: Can’t let some alien take over the world! Seebik snaps his fingers, as a Kraaho stretches, ripping the gun out of Mason’s hand. Wildvine charges and stretches at Seebik, who extends his leg and kicks Wildvine out the door. Seebik gives chase, while other Kraaho get in Ester’s and Alan’s way. Ester: I’m sorry to do this to you guys. Ester stretches and punches a Kraaho, as others jump, stretching up to the ceiling and falling, stretching their legs. Ester does back handsprings to dodge, as Alan shoots fire at them, doing little against them. Wildvine stands up, his body starting to wilt away. Wildvine: Ugh. Too hot. Need water. (Seebik stomps on Wildvine, pinning him down.) Seebik: What’s wrong? Can’t stand the heat? (The Omnitrix times out, as Wildvine reverts, Seebik crushing Ryder into the ground.) Once I crush you, I’ll enjoy the pleasure of squeezing the life out of Ester. It’s something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. Ryder: Good luck with that. Ryder activates and slams down the Omnitrix, turning into Heatblast. He releases a wave of fire, pushing Seebik off. Heatblast stands, his fire growing. Alan dodges a Kraaho going to tackle him, uppercutting him. Ester jumps, extending her leg as she spin kicks two Kraaho out of the air. Mason tackles a Kraaho against the wall, but he slips out, grabbing Mason by the throat. Alan heads towards them. Alan: Come on, work! Alan’s hands ignite, as he flies with propulsion from his hands. He rams the Kraaho, the two of them tumbling down. The Kraaho kicks Alan, knocking him into a wall. The Kraaho goes over towards him, when Mason punches the Kraaho, knocking him down. Mason offers a hand, though Alan doesn’t, due to his hands on fire. Alan: Thanks. Mason: Looks like we’re even, Alan. Heatblast shoots an inferno of fire, Seebik charging through it. Seebik punches Heatblast, who takes it, going down to the ground and spinning, tripping Seebik. Heatblast channels heat into the ground, as he rides a boulder into the air. Seebik gets up, stretching and grabbing the boulder, pulling it out of Heatblast’s feet. Heatblast uses his propulsion flames to keep going, heading up the tower. Seebik: No! Seebik stretches, climbing up the building and the Weather Tower after Heatblast. Heatblast stops flying, charging heat in his hands. He unleashes a fire blast, hitting the tower and super heating it, it beginning to melt. Seebik wraps his limps around Heatblast, the two dropping. Seebik: My vision shall be realized! Heatblast: Like I’ll let that happen! Heatblast grabs Seebik, throwing him overhead, and into the tower. Heatblast unleashes the fire blast again, the metal of the tower giving way. The tower falls, Seebik caught in it. The weather station starts to collapse, Ester noticing. Ester: We need to get out of here! Come on! Ester runs out, as Alan and Mason follow. The Kraaho, confused, run the opposite direction. The building completely collapses, as Heatblast flies down, before reverting. Ryder lands on his feet, his full face helmet still on. Mason: Who are you? Ryder: Just a guy trying to help out. I hope this boy’s not in too much trouble. Mason: Nah. In fact, I’m thinking about recruiting his assistance. To track down those guys that got away. Ester: They are my people. Please take care. Mason: Of course. Alan: Ester, thank you. Alan hugs Ester, Ester hugging back. Ryder shakes his head, as he walks back to the Tenn-Speed. He puts his jacket back on, and turns the engine on. Ester: Got to go. Good to see you again! Alan: Bye Ester! Ester hops on the Tenn-Speed behind Ryder, putting her visors on. Ryder rides off. End Scene Kraaho are in a large group, traveling through the cornfield. They come out, as nets are fired, pinning the Kraaho down. They are all captured, as Steel and Viktor walk over. Steel: Alright, Viktor. What are these? Viktor: Kraaho. Need extreme heat to survive, which explains why the area is so hot. Must have a technological expert. Steel goes over, bending down and grabbing a Kraaho by the head. Steel: Alright. Where is the shiftling? Kraaho: He was at the weather tower! He destroyed it! We barely made it out alive! Steel: And now, you are mine. (He stands.) I’ve almost got you, boy. Characters *Ryder *Ester *Alan Albright *Officer Mason *Police Officers Villains *Kraaho **Seebik *SACT **Lt. Steel **Viktor Aliens Used *Upgrade *Diamondhead *Wildvine (accidental transformation; intented alien was Eatle) *Heatblast Trivia *It's revealed the Kraaho survived. **However, they are all caught by Steel. *Ester and Alan are shown to know each other. **Ryder is jealous of them. *Alan is the first Plumber's kid to appear, besides Kevin. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Zs'Skayr Arc Category:Ryder 10: Kraaho Arc